


Карму не обманешь

by Queen_Immortal



Series: Рейтинговые драбблы для ЗФБ - 2017 [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Post-Canon, Romance, Werewolf Simon, gen - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 16:41:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10903329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Immortal/pseuds/Queen_Immortal
Summary: Вселенная решила, что её не устраивает место Саймона в жизни





	Карму не обманешь

**Author's Note:**

> оборотень!Саймон Льюис, постканон книг, ООС

Все хорошее рано или поздно возвращается. Сделал добро кому-то — однажды сделают добро тебе. Нагадил кому-нибудь в душу по самые гланды — жди привета от своих злопыхателей. Вселенная была поразительно дотошна в такие моменты.  
  
Саймон подозревал, что он — её любимчик. В смысле, Вселенной. Потому что так долго и с таким вкусом «любить» одного человека… это надо уметь и практиковать тысячелетиями, коих у Вселенной было несколько триллионов.   
  
Становление вампиром было одним из самых ужасных и тёмных моментов его жизни — по крайней мере, со слов Клэри, — и Саймон, пожалуй, был даже рад, что эти дни оказались вычеркнуты из его памяти вместе с дьявольским бессмертием и меткой Каина, которая совершенно точно портила прекрасную архитектуру его лица. Дальнейшие же изменения его прекрасной жизни, наполненной студенчеством, выступлениями в странных забегаловках и постоянными поисками идеального названия для группы (потому что последнее — «Жжёные пальцы» — отдавало некрофилией) казались скорее благом, чем неприятностями.  
  
Глоток из Чаши Смерти, длительные изнуряющие тренировки, когда пальцы с трудом сгибались в принципе, а не то что удерживали эфес меча, — все это вкупе с мягкой улыбкой Изабель придавало его жизни какой-то свой, совершенно уникальный шарм и почти невозможную идеальность.  
  
Но как говорится… не буди лихо.  
  
Чёрт.  
  
Честно говоря, Саймон плохо помнил, что произошло.   
  
Они на лошадях возвращались в Аликанте из нового поместья Люка и Джослин, построенного на территории Идриса, — он, Клэри, Иззи и Алек. Джейс остался в Нью-Йорке, Магнус тоже, да и не было необходимости в действительно большой ораве. Ночь только-только началась, но Саймон смутно помнил, насколько яркой и непривычно большой казалась луна — будто кто-то намеренно притянул её поближе к земле.   
  
Оборотни выскочили из ниоткуда, выбивая их из седел. От удара о землю воздух тут же покинул легкие. Ребята сориентировались быстрее — все-таки опыт сказывается, — а потом… Саймон помнил, как в сторону Изабель метнулась огромная волчья туша, а Иззи не успевала, не могла успеть, даже если бы заметила… Саймон её оттолкнул. Боль. Кровь. Темнота.  
  
Он проснулся от собственных криков. Поначалу даже не понял, что кричал именно он, а не кто-то другой — а потом почувствовал, как выкручивались в противоположную сторону суставы, горели огнем мышцы и будто кипела кровь. На кровати его предусмотрительно зафиксировали широкими ремнями, удерживавшими от падения. Когда же пелена тьмы спала с глаз, Саймон увидел беззвучно плачущую Изабель, замершую рядом с койкой. Скосив глаза на себя, Саймон удивлением отметил покрытые черной запекшейся коркой следы рваных ран и укусов, а адскую боль, видимо, причиняли исчезающие прямо на глазах немногочисленные руны, которые ему совсем недавно нанесли под бдительным контролем Безмолвных братьев.  
  
Твою мать.  
  
Новое полнолуние Саймон начал чувствовать за неделю до того, как оно на самом деле наступило. Тело вело себя так, будто сосуды и ткани были нафаршированы самым безумным миксом всевозможной заразы: температура то поднималась, то падала; то тут, то там вспыхивали странные фантомные боли; а ещё дико чесались зубы, из-за чего Саймон в какой-то момент подумал, что у него снова вытягиваются клыки, но Люк быстро развеял сомнения. Кости ныли, будто у артритичной старушки, а настроение мигрировало от «Ух, ты какой милый котенок!» до «Я сейчас закушу тобой вместо корейской кухни!» и обратно за считанные секунды.   
  
Люк обещал, что присмотрит за ним сегодня. Что, проведя ночь в стае, как один из его полноправных членов, охотясь, бегая наперегонки с другими волками, он почувствует себя лучше. Правильней. Не так одиноко. Что больше Саймон не будет один.  
  
Саймон сразу почувствовал их. Первые изменения. Легкий, постепенно нарастающий зуд под кожей. И отпустил Изабель, чью тонкую ладошку до сих пор сжимал своими руками, чтобы быстро скрыться в мрачном лесу Идриса.   
  
Боль прошила его от кончиков пальцев до самой макушки, казалось, каждая кость сломалась, чтобы за мгновение срастись заново, зрение обострилось, в нос ударил ворох незнакомых запахов, и вдруг, как будто секунду спустя, он почувствовал, как пружинит под лапами земля.  
  
Это был совершенно другой, незнакомый Саймону мир: чуждый, причудливый, со своими законами и правилами. Из-за массивного пня выпрыгнул большой волк с тёмной шкурой, еле-еле подернутой сединой, и, повелительно рыкнув, побежал рядом с ним. Вдалеке раздался вой десятка волков, и странное, но приятное чувство уместности затопило Саймона.  
  
Карма любит расставлять всё на свои места: предметы, события, людей. И, похоже, он наконец-то определился со своим.


End file.
